Mermaid friends or enemies?
by IreneMagicwielder
Summary: Emma returns from traveling around the world. When swimming in the ocean, she comes across Bella, who is diving with will. Emma is confused, and goes to meet Cleo, and Rikki at Mako island. While they were there, Bella shows up. Emma and Bella get along, or do they? Bella runs away to the sea, and refuses to talk to anyone.
1. Chapter 1

Emma's pov:

Emma Gilbert having returned from her vacation, sat on her bed in her bedroom. Presently, a knock sounded on her door. " Honey?" Said her mom. " We know how hard it is to return home, so I thought you might want to give Cleo sertori, and Rikki Chadwick a call. Maybe go to the beach like you always do. " " Thanks mom," Emma said. When her mom left, she picked up her cell phone, and dialed Cleo, and Rikki. " Emma!" Cleo said. " You're back!" " yeah, " Emma said. " Why isn't Riki picking up?" " Oh, she's with me. We're at my house." " Oh! Emma said. " Well tell her I'm back. " ( Bella's voice in the background, ") " Cleo? What's going on?Are you okay?" " Uh yeah! I'm fine!" Cleo called back. " Who's that?" Emma asked. " Oh, no one, " Cleo said hurriedly. " Look, I've got to go. " "Okay, " Emma says. " See you at Mako later?" " Um, yeah! I"ll tell Rikki!" Emma hung up. Cleo was acting strange. Especially, when she said no one was there. Emma sighed, and decided to go for a swim in the ocean. She ran to the beach, and seeing no one, dove into the water. She was instantly relaxed. She swished herself along, zooming along the reef. Dolphins twisted playfully alongside her. She swam along, when she saw a mermaid with blonde hair. " Rikki?" A closer investigation revealed that it was not rikki, but another mermaid. She hid behind coral, and saw a diver with blondish brown hair swim up to the mermaid. Emma gasped, and swam away as fast as she could. She came up by the pier, and pulled herself up. " I wonder who that mermaid was?" She asked herself. She remembered that she had said she would meet the girls at Mako. In case the mermaid and the diver was around, she took the long way.

At Mako, She dove into the moon pool, and waited for the girls. A moment later, Cleo and Rikki showed up. They surfaced. " Emma!" Rikki said. " Rikki! How did you do in your exams without me?" " Believe it or not, she passed!" Cleo said. " Really ?" Emma said. Suddenly, the water bubbled, and Emma looked at cleo. " What's that?" A mermaid glided to the surface. Shocked, Emma saw that it was the mermaid she had seen earlier with the diver! " You!" She gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

Bella stared at the girl with Cleo and Rikki. She had light skin, slightly tanned, light blonde hair, and blue eyes. Oh, and a tail. " Why didn't you tell me," She said looking at Cleo. " Bella, I meant to but, " Bella had heard enough. She flipped herself over and dove. She swam away from Mako, ignoring the sharks. For awhile, she floated among the shallows, then darted out to the reefs. She looked at the bright corals. Usually they cheered her up, but this time, it didn't work. She angrily flicked her tail, and swam deeper. She ventured farther out to see than ever before. The temperature dropped. The water grew darker. Suddenly she saw a huge shark. She tried to scream, but all that came out was bubbles. Bella flicked her tail, and raced away. For the rest of the time, she swished along the shallows , then she saw a mermaid swim out from behind some coral. It was Cleo. Bella looked at her, and then saw Rikki and the other mermaid emerge. That was enough. Bell flipped onto her side, and ran away.

The next day at the beach, Bella saw Cleo and Rikki with the other mermaid. She ran for the water, but they overtook her. " Bella , " Cleo said, " That wasn't okay, yesterday. Bella said nothing. The other mermaid looked at her. ' Hello, I'm Emma. I've heard a lot about you, " She said. " A lot of good stuff I hope, " Bella said and leaped into the waves. " Bella wait! Someone might see you!" Rikki called. Bella dove under the water, and swam a long the bottom of the shore, so the surfers wouldn't see her. " Just leave her, " Cleo said. Bella swam away. She reached out with her arms, using a scooping motion to propel herself through the water. She swam through the reefs, and ran her hand along the coral. " I can't believe Rikki and Cleo would keep something like that from me." She told a couple of clownfish that swam around her. " They just act like I'm a replacement for Emma, so now she's back, they don't need me. After all we've been through together."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three, Emma.

Emma couldn't understand why Bella had just swam off like that. Part of her was glad the blonde mermaid was gone, but she had this feeling of guilt, that she couldn't get rid of. She was a little angry that Cleo and Rikki went and found a new mermaid to replace Emma, and took her to the moon pool. She stared at the water. " Em? What's wrong?' Cleo asked. " How could you you just replace me?" She exploded. " I can't believe you took Bella to the Mako and told her our secret! " " Emma!" Cleo looked shocked. Rikki didn't say anything, which was unlike her. " How could you say that! We didn't replace you, we didn't mean for her to find out we were mermaids, and she became a mermaid in a sea cave in Ireland. She's been one since she was nine years old!"  
"Oh," Emma saw the huge mistake she had just made. " We're going after Bella," Cleo said. She and Rikki dove into the water. " Don't bother calling for awhile. " Rikki called over her shoulder. Emma stood on the sand, looking after them. She felt tears running down her cheeks. " I could've gained a new friend, " She whispered. " Instead I just lost my old friends. " She picked up her bag, and left the beach. At home, she picked up a book and started reading. " Emma? Honey?" Her mom called. " We're having burgers for dinner, is that okay?" " It's fine mom," Emma lied. Everything was not fine. Emma continued reading her book like nothing was wrong. " Honey, are you okay?" " I'm fine mom. Don't worry. "_ Just go,"_ She thought. Emma heard her moms footsteps receding down the stairs. Orginally, she would go to Mako. Now, she couldn't even do that. Emma threw down her book , and cried silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four, Bella.

Bella swished herself along the reef beds, slowly cheering up in the water. The ocean was one of the best places to think, she thought. She saw two shaped approaching in the gloom. Thinking they were sharks, she tensed, and then realized sharks were clumsier and bigger. She relaxed as she saw Cleo and Rikki approaching. She paused, moving her hands to stay upright in the water. Cleo and Rikki swam over. Cleo motioned to the surface, with her hands. Rikki made the water boil. Bella shook her head. Cleo motioned again. Rikki's smile vanished. Again Bella shook her head, and flipped herself over. Rikki swooped down on her, and grabbed her arm. Cleo swam grabbed her other arm. Bella fought, thrashing her tail wildly. The two mermaids dragged her to the surface. " Bella, this isn't like you." Cleo said. " What's going on Bella?" Rikki asked. " Nothing!" Cleo shook her head. " I know you're lying. " " Fine !" Bella snapped. " If you want to know , it feels like I've just been a replacement for Emma, and now that she's back, I'm not needed." " Bella, it's not like that!" Cleo let go of her arm. Rikki also let go. They stared at her. " Emma has just returned, and you're being so cold to her. " I'm not being cold! She didn't even say hello!" Bella didn't wait for Cleo to reply. She dove off the small boat they had beached on, and disappeared. Bella went straight to the pier, when she saw Emma walking along the dock. She started to leave, but then decided to spy on the blonde girl. Emma raised her hand, and froze the droplet of water. Bella was shocked. Did Emma have her power? A closer investigation revealed that the frozen drop was solid ice, not the jelly like stuff that Bella produced. Still, it was a little like her power. Bella prepared to swim away, but Emma looked over and saw her. " Bella!" Bella gave a fake grin. " Er, Hello Emma!" She said too brightly. " Were you spying on me?" " Spying?, Who's spying?" Bella said nervously. " Anyways, what's your power? " oh. " Bella twisted her fingers, and the water around her turned to jelly. She had an idea. What if Emma got wet? " What is that stuff?" " Feel it!" Bella said. She scooped up the jelly, and held it out to Emma, using her powers to keep it jelly. Emma reached out and took it. Bella stopped keeping it jelly. Emma poked it, then yelped and dropped it as it turned to water. Unfortunately, a young couple was strolling along the pier. Bella gasped, and dove. A second later, a splash came from overhead. Emma, not having a towel, or anything to dry herself off, had leaped off the dock. Bella swam away. A moment later, she saw Emma heading towards Mako. Bella followed. "Are they having some sort of a secret meeting?' She wondered. Bella swam inside the tunnel to Mako, and stayed just behind the blonde haired girl. Sure enough Cleo and Rikki were there. " Sorry, I"m late Cleo," Emma said. " I was about to come here, when these people came strolling up the dock. A fish jumped out, and splashed me. " " What kind of fish?" Cleo asked. " It was orange , " Emma said. " So anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?" Bella had heard enough. They were going to talk about her. She wasn't invited. She had just been Emma's replacement after all. After all they'd been through together! Bella swam away into the gloom.


End file.
